A Day In The Life
by Jeanie-luvs
Summary: Why do they make me go to these meetings! Chigi! Rated M for Romano's not-so-nice language...and thoughts...


A/N: Attempt at going into Romano's mindset. Hope it's alright.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Hetalia or anything. just these words.

yup.

Enjoy!

*_chigichigichigichigichigi*_

I hate going to these stupid meetings. I'm not an idiot.

A wim-BOSS, yeah, fuck yeah, but hardly an idiot like Feli.

They only make me come to these stupid things because they know Feliciano isn't going to listen to shit, and so, as always, it falls to me to get shit done.

I dedicate a moment of sarcastic-free-thoughts to Felicano's stupidity. I then see Feli sitting next to the Potato Bastard and admit to myself that, really, _no one_ is that much of an idiot.

'Except' I snort, drawing Spain's always stupidly-curious eyes, 'Feliciano _is_ that much of an idiot.' And I don't think it with anything other than light affection- _shut up, I'll fucking stab you if you tell_. But that's why I had to leave a list of things Feli can't do by his-fucking-self to the Potato Bastard or Feli would _die_.

A-anonymously of course. Like I need that fucker to think I c-care or whatever. 'Cause I don't. At all.

And because I'm not Feli-shits-out-rainbow-and-wonderous-art-ciano, I know what's said about me by shit-for-brains gossiping countries. Damn nosey idiots with too much time on their hands and not enough to do and _GOD HELP HIM_ if America 'just dropped by to say hi, dude' _one more fuckin' time-_

The scowl settling in is hardly new, and I turn it on that invisible weirdo Canada (who thinks no one can see him, but Smells-Like-Maple doesn't know the invisible can see each other) who blinks and smiles, probably unaware _I can see you dumbass, so quit grinning like that and stand up for yourself-_

A giant smile shoves its way into my view and, god damn it, why are you so happy and in my space, and I swear, Antonio, if you don't move-

"Lovi~! What are you thinking about, mi tomate?" His happy voice and fuckin' squiggles piss me off and I scowl even more.

Except that's a bonehead move 'cause idiot Spain takes it as a challenge and tries to make me smile which pisses me off even _more_ and he tries even _harder_ until it's a continuous circle of 'Pissing-me-off' and someone's about to get a punch in his stupid face!

…

"It wasn't that hard, idiota," I grumble, trying to ignore the teary-eyed Spaniard and his whimper-laughter. "T-that's what you get for invading my personal space."

"But Lovi~," Spain whines and _god_ did I not hit him hard enough 'cause those _fuckin' squiggles are back_. "I wanna talk to you~!" Argh! Two of them!

My eye twitches involuntarily. "Bastard. Pay attention or I'll punch you again." Some retard countries are smiling at us ('oh aren't they cute!') and I glare at them. Fuck-Face Francis just grins and makes lewd hand movements; I'm mentally planning his accidental push into Russia when I glance at Hungary. That creepy nosebleed of hers is starting up and-

Oh shit, look at all that blood! It's _everywhere_ an- NO HUNGARY, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!

*Cough*

Luckily she stays on her side of the room, and I climb from Antonio's la- I MEAN, I get that dirt off my shoulder.

Like a fuckin' boss.

Hmmm….

I like the sound of that. Romano the Boss! _The_ most powerful mofo, you just don't wanna mess with.

….

I have _got_ to stop watching that shit America calls good entertainment.

Fuckin' commercials.

"Are you alright, Fratello?" I jump and-

I MEAN SMIRK LIKE A BEAST AND NOT WAVE A WHITE FLAG OF SURRENDER!

When the hell did Feliciano get over here?!

I grab his cheek and begin pulling it as far as it will stretch, an annoyed smirk on my face. "What have I told you about sneaking up on me, huh?!"

Immediately, he starts to cry.

Cry-baby.

Ergh….I'm not feeling g-guilty for making that idiot cry. Not at all.

"I'm sorry, ve~," he says panicked, yet somehow still earnestly through those stupid tears, "I'm so sorry fratello, but you were cackling again and it scared me! D-don't pull my cheeks anymore; it huuuurrrrts!"

FUCK! I frown and let go, watching as he rubs it in relief. "What do you want, huh? _Some_ of us have to pay attention 'cause _others_ aren't!"

Did you see what I did there? Did you, Feliciano? Hintyhinthint.

"Ve~?" he questions and I avoid a facepalm by that much. "But no one's speaking right now?"

WHY ARE YOU NOT SURE?

But I take a look, and the others have all gone to lunch. Including Spain.

Jackasses.

"_What do you want?!"_

"Ve~, Ve~, nothing!" Then he smiles that gigantic, closed-eyed smile. As if I should be so-damned-pleased that he decided to interrupt my thoughts for _no reason_.

Thank you, fuck-tard. Thank you so damn much.

"Also, I'll be staying with Doitsu tonight Ve~! There's this marathon we want to watch; well, I'll watch it and I might get scared, so Doitsu's there for support 'cause I'd watch it with you fratello, but you hate the series and you get really, really, really, really, _mad_ when I see it 'cause then you complain that I cling too much, but it's _really scary _and I might cry a little." Suddenly his face scrunches up and his eyes tear up. The fuck?! "W-wah, fratello! I changed my mind! I don't want to watch it anymore! Wahhhh! Save me, fratello, please, don't let the ghosts get me!"

_WHAT THE HELL, FELICIANO?!_

My wimpy brother _clings_ to my clothes that we both know _cannot be wrinkled_, soaking it with his wimpy tears and why, God, why? My stupid brother scared himself talking about a show that scares him.

Just as I'm about to hu-_slap the hell out of his fuckin' tear-dripping face_, the Potato Bastard comes over and pulls Feli off me by the scruff of his collar.

"I'll watch over him but," Germany says in that harsh and monstrous voice of his, pickin my brother up. While he's still crying. "On this list, can you clarify what kind of night-light is better? You just have _a nightlight_."

What. Just. What.

I grab his uniform before he can get too far away and snarl, "Are you stupid?! Just get a night-light! Any kind will do! Use that potato brain of yours for something!" The Potato Bastard sighs and nods expectantly, before leaving the room.

Still carrying my fratello like a potato sack.

"Ah, there you are Lovi~!" Spain jumps on me _WITH HIS BIG-ASS AXE IN HIS GRIP- I DON'T EVEN-WHAT-_ "Why weren't you behind me? I started to worry that Francis had gotten to you again, except Francis was with me the entire time, so then I thought that maaaybe it was America, and went to go look for him with my lovely axe~, but here you are!" He stops to look at me, _with his face way too close, back up you happy bastard _"Hey Lovi~, why's your face so red? Are you sick?! Did that nasty American poison you with those burgers of his?!" Spain immediately convinces himself I'm about to fall down and _die_, and that it's America's fault.

He_ drags me to the table, makes me lie down and then tears down the hall in search of America for revenge._

I HATE THESE STUPID MEETINGS!

_*ChigiChigiChigiChigi*_

Hoped you liked it! Tell me what you think :) Nighty-night!


End file.
